


Home Alone

by ambreuk



Category: British Royalty RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4863491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambreuk/pseuds/ambreuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William is on duty at the Falklands Islands. Kate stays back home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Alone

Panting heavily, Kate entered her home. She had just come back from her usual morning run, but today she had to go really early. She was living at Clarence House for the moment, staying with Charles and Camilla during the time William was employed at the Falkland Islands. She had to get back before London woke up and spotted her go. She got upstairs to her bathroom, stepped into the shower and let her wonder. William had been gone for two weeks now and she missed him more than she dared to admit. Yesterday it had been Valentine’s day. She performed her very first speech at a public engagement in a Children’s Hospice, where she had been surrounded by sweet pictures of her and William all day, so she couldn’t forget what day it was and how he was thousands of miles away from her. The day had become better, though. When she got back home, a large bouquet of flowers stood waiting for her at the table, accompanied by a hand-written letter. From William, of course. Kate smiled when she thought back to this. He wasn’t the most romantic person she knew, but he was really trying. After all, Valentine’s Day is special for the two of them. Nine years ago – Kate felt really old when she realized this – he had scraped all his courage together and had asked her out on a date. They went the very same evening: he had already booked a table in a restaurant, not taking no for an answer. She took a deep breath. Four more weeks. She could do this, she was already down a third. She knew before hand this was going to be a hard time. She never had spent so much time away from him before, not even when they had officially broken up, and she couldn’t go back to her parents right now. She couldn’t hide every time she felt lonely or abandoned. Which she wasn’t. But is was hard, damn hard. Fortunately, Charles and Camilla were really sweet. Camilla and she had the same taste in movies and had spent many hours in front of the television, driving Charles crazy with their constant giggling. But he as well loved having Kate around and tried to teach her as much as possible about her upcoming engagements; helping her prepare her speeches and quizzing her about the details of this or that company. The next few days, Kate tried to be brave and not think about William all the time. The scenarios in her head become more and more severe. Crashing helicopters, William injured, deserted, abandoned, starving. She punished herself for thinking like this, but didn’t know how to stop it. ‘’Five more minutes, Your Royal Highness.’’ Her chauffeur woke her up from her depressing thoughts. ‘’Thanks.’’ Her phone gave a text alert. Curious who would text her at this time of day – she had come back from a dinner party and it had gotten quite late – Kate got her phone from her purse. She didn’t recognize the number, but the text could only be from one person. _I love you. Counting down the days._


End file.
